User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi Hey buddy. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?--DREADHEAD613 20:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Lol I can see that. As for where I've been, I was on a journey of sorts. Mostly to get some inspiration. I've also been working on my artistic "talent".--DREADHEAD613 20:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) When i get everything set up yeah.--DREADHEAD613 20:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually about to start another article. Care to join me? (It's a laser)--DREADHEAD613 20:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laser. All right Here it is. I need you to come up with some background history for this thing. It's meant to be a "Quick, deadly, certainly not discreet, overkill weapon". Can you do that? Message me and I'll slap on a Dual writers template, on it.--DREADHEAD613 20:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thingzz thanks for telling me oh i did not know that!--XXflamingblizzard 21:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laser. Added your name to the page.--DREADHEAD613 21:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Fanon For Teh Noobs Pics for FftN Insignia Read Article hello, i just wanted to say hello. please check out my articles.--101stranger 17:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Demolyn Socks I dunno. In any case, come on de Irk, and convince Ajax of it. Vorenus Era Template Re: AAO Thx! Thanks for offering to help me! I need help on making my article, Scot-G113, more canon friendly. Please put anything you see that isn't canon friendly on my talk page. Thanks! - Scot 113 19:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) So, I've done the edits, and is my page canon friendly now? - Scot 113 16:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help.--101stranger 23:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks again.--101stranger 00:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Era Hey! Hey APS, I'm back on Halo Fanon again! If you have any ideas or wanna work on the Swarm War and stuff, just give me a bell ;) I've been thinking about creating an era (you do mean one of those thingys in the top right corner, right?) but I don't really have a clue how to do it. As for what you can do, basically anything...might I suggest picking a redlink...there are hundreds of ship redlinks. Anyway, hope you find something cool to do...see ya. PS damn your black background! you can't see my sexy sig :P Spartan-077 (Nighthawk3) can you give me your opinion on my artical? thanks.--101stranger 23:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--101stranger 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Is that good--101stranger 23:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) how do u insert pics--101stranger 23:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) Is it better now?--101stranger 21:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I'll write somemore. Thanks for the help.--101stranger 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the property templates, i'm still getting used to article making --Spartan-G117 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) added more. Check it out.--101stranger 22:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) kay thanks, ill remember the offer. --Spartan-G117 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Edits His personality is up, and I'm planning on adding more. Favorite weapons will get expanded.--101stranger 22:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) if you have ideas for my spartan, laeve them on my talk page.--101stranger 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thx! So, I've done the edits, and is my page canon friendly now? - Scot 113 04:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) I've added a lot more to him. Having trouble with the spartan infobox. I can't insert it. RP Sure. I'll join it, as the UNSC. The Saulosian Campaign I want to join the Saulosian Campain as an Elite Ship Master. --Biologystudent 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) When will the Saulosian Campain begin? I have a suggestion. You could have the Saulosians attack Sangheilios and drive the Elites out. --Biologystudent 16:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you don't mind, I would like to make the races for the Saulosian if that's all right with you. I got some intresting ideas. Matt-092 01:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but what are you trying to say? Matt-092 06:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) forget my last message. what i mean is that since that this might be the next big thing since the Necros War, I think we might have to put the different types of Saulosains. Y'know, like, clans. So, far I got three. The names for the clans: 1. The Vakarians, a group of humanoid raptors that are more self-controlled than the other Saulosians. They mosly populate around dry areas, like savannas. 2. 'The Urdnots', like the Vakarians their humanoid that have a mix between raptors and T-rex but more feirce and primitive than the Vakarians. They often battle other Urdonts for land. They reside in desert areas. 3. The Krios, more human looking the other two clans. They have cool and self-controlled temper, unless they were under attack. They have fish like appearances. They reside in cool, wetlans areas. With the other species I would think they would be pest like wild animals and beast of war. Well, that's all I got, I hope you like them, and sorry if misspelled but I tend to type fast. Matt-092 07:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: In case you're wondering, I got these names from Mass Effect. Though, their are no species with the name I just put. Are the Saulosians advanced with guns and starships, or are they like wild dinosaurs? --Biologystudent 17:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I got a fourth race. 4. The Rentolas, a more peace keeping race of reptiallian humanoids, that want to resolve war in a diplomatic way. The reside in more warm tropical areas. So that's it four's plenty and I hope you like them. Matt-092 19:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Sounds good. I just need to my name on the page, right?}} Yo dawg. So I heard you like to have campaigns.--DREADHEAD613 01:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if you insist. Yes.--DREADHEAD613 01:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Era template So, you've got the era template thing down then? I must be the one veteran on the site who can't do that. I think I've got a pic for it, just message me when you get this. And yeah, I'm... back. I guess. Yeah, I guess I am. Just to see if I can get the old writin' juices flowing again. I'm probably just gonna do a quick finish on my old projects, then start on my new stuff. Still interested in Above Reproach? ---- RE: Invite/yeah, need the template The new series thing looks bloodyflippincrazysweetawesome. I'd be happy to join. The pic for the era template is this here pic. file:Steppin' Razor achievement.gif Once you've got it set up, just tell me the template name and I'll get it into all the Above Reproach articles. Also, ODSTs cool for the Saulosian campaign? If you're looking for ships, try here. There's some good stuff to keep anyone trying to make an alien species happy for a good, long time. xD Alright! Era template! You, sir, are the greatest. I've probably had that on my to-do list for half a year. Thanks a billion. Ships classes? Sure, I'll send you the links once I'm done. Anything special I oughta know first? Now, I've got three questions: #What are the Saulosians reason for invading? (just to get a general story idea) #Can Riker be one of the SPARTANs? #Are extra races allowed? I'm dying to give an old idea a second try}} *Morenus-class Assault Frigate *Praesidium-class Battlecruiser Well, there ya go, two brand-new ship classes. And my character: Michael Kemmerer. Hey. RE Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. - Matt-092 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The Rentolas or Vakarians; because they both kind of are. Either way, thanks. Should I get to work, about them? In case you want me to I have to know what started the campaign, so I can put the appropriate response. - Matt-092 20:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No they're Saulosian. They originated from the planet but they colonize, if that's what you're asking. Originally they're were one of the differnt clans on Saulos. - Matt-092 20:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Perfectly. I also have Biologystudent helping me, but he never got my message. Just thought I let you know. - Matt-092 20:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) "Funny" isn't strong enough Rentolas I got some stuff down, or at least the history. It's not much but I didn't have time to put a lot. So, yeah. Hope you like it. - Matt-092 00:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, what would you prefer? - Matt-092 00:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I could put that the Triceratops, were only known herbivores, they evolved a little slower, the Rentolas don't side with the Sauulosian Directorate but instead the UNSC so they can gain more land and have revenge since the genocide. How's that? - Matt-092 00:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, how about this: The Rentolas are raptors but their less resiliant, more civilized (your choice), they have a cool diplomatic government and their appearnce is far different than the other sub-spieces and they are against the Saulosian Directorate. Oh, their government is the Rentolian Union. Could it also be possible that both factions are in war before the Campaign and the UNSC got caught in the middle? - Matt-092 02:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, first of all they don't not "exactly" Triceratop looking. But to make things less comoplicated, we can say the Rentolas don't share any specifics of Triceratops, so the Rentolas are raptors. we can say that the Rentolas use Triceratots as beast of war along side with any other wild animal or are all wild animals are raptors? - Matt-092 02:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Naw it's ok. Well appearnce, lets see. Have you played Mass Effect. There three species that look "dino-approved": Turian, Salarians, and the Krogran. Scratch the Krogran because they fit my description. Would you choose the Turian for the Rentolas or the Salarians? - Matt-092 02:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't really find any good pics with the Argonians. got any more or should we stick with the turian appearance? - Matt-092 03:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Argonian it is. - Matt-092 03:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Correction Ok but before I "officaly" say OK let me go back to the Triceratops. Originally the Rentolas were ONCE Triceratops but the other races from the SD were hunting them down to extinction. the Triceratops went into hiding and for the next thousands of years before the campagin, they evolved into the Rentolas. So, the Rentolas are '''NOT '''raptors that evolved into Triceratops ao they want revenge. They were once Tricertops '''that evolved '''into the Rentolas. They were originally going to look like the salarians since they have horns. I hope that clears it up. And sorry if sounded like an ass. - Matt-092 03:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) All right. It's not that I have a problem with them it's just that they look, I on't want to be mean but stupid. but i'll work with them and by the way do they all have guns; the creatures on the planet? - Matt-092 03:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Do they races have guns or are they primitive? - Matt-092 04:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll get to work as soon as you're done. but is everything about the Rentolas ok? their evolution, government and what not? - Matt-092 04:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How's your pre-history going? - Matt-092 01:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) UNSC in Saulosian Campaign Sorry i haven't been on, but i've been busy. 077 is looking good. Saulosian Saulosian I was wondering if I could put SPARTAN-077(101stranger) in Saulosian. ok, no problem. I was just asking since I had nothing better to do.101stranger 00:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Retolian-Saulosian just asking, but what if both races were colonizing in the same systems and casued tension, or a Cold War? - Matt-092 04:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Come one, man. The Rentola's need a back bone alliance before the UNSC comes. Besides it'll work. =} - Matt-092 04:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Open spartan spot. I was wondering if you would consider Charles as the third spartan in the campaign.--DREADHEAD613 01:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) More UNSC stuff